mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lesson Zero/Gallery
Checklist Spike looking at quill S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle S02E03.png Twilight looking behind S2E03.png|"Parchment!" Spike 'Check!' S2E03.png|"Check!" Spike looking at ink S2E03.png|"Extra ink!" Spike looking at ink 2 S2E03.png|"Extra extra ink!" Spike 'Check' S2E03.png|"Check." Twilight with items for a checklist S2E03.png|"Is that everything on the checklist?" Spike holding the checklist S2E3.png|Yep! Twilight talking to Spike S2E3.png Spike watching Twilight S2E3.png Twilight instructing Spike S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle0 S02E03.png|"Ready?" Spike preparing for instructions S2E3.png Spike ready S2E03.png|"Ready." Twilight epic smile S02E03.png|I think Twilight might be too happy Spike drags list.png|Longest. Checklist. Ever. Spike's Big List.png|Now that's what you call a list Twilight and her checklist S02E03.png|Hmm... Twilight talking S2E03.png|"Seems like we just placed an order for those a few days ago." Spike Long List S2E3.png Spike with quill S2E03.png|"Can't imagine why we go through so many of them." Spike 'Cupcakes!' S2E03.png|"Cupcakes!" Twilight asking whats next S2E3.png Twilight and Spike S02E03.png Twilight and Spike with box of cupcakes S2E03.png|"Uh, I only ordered twelve." Nice Balancing Skills.png|Nice balancing skills you have there, Mrs. Cake Spike looking at cupcakes S2E03.png|These cupcakes looks tasty. Spike being lifted by magic S2E03.png|What are you doing? Twilight looking at cupcakes S2E03.png Twilight not liking the cupcakes S2E3.png|An unsure Twilight Sparkle Twilight looking at cupcakes 2 S2E03.png|Twilight sees that the extra cupcake's icing is getting all over the one next to it. Twilight pushing cupcake box S2E03.png|"See?" Twilight grinning S2E03.png Mrs. Cake looking at cupcakes S2E03.png|Mrs. Cake can't see any real problems, right? Twilight about to 'fix' the cupcakes S2E03.png|Let's do this. Twilight removing icing S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle adjusting frosting S2E03.png|Twilight "fixing" the cupcakes Moving the icing S2E03.png Spike dodging the icing S2E03.png Spike dodging the icing 2 S2E03.png Spike Face Paint.png|Nice face paint, Spike. Twilight 'fixing' the cupcakes S2E03.png|Uh, Twilight? I think you should stop "fixing" the cupcakes. Cupcake fixing S02E03.png|A forewarning of the insanity that is to come. The result S2E03.png|Well, not too bad, I guess. Twilight fixing the cupcakes S2E3.png|Wait what happened to the cupcakes? Mrs. Cake surprised S2E3.png Twilight looking at Spike covered in icing S2E03.png Spike Icing S2E3.png|After this turn of events Twilight should squeeze 'Give a baby dragon a bath' into her agenda. Spike Tornado Lick S2E3.png|Or not. Cleaned off icing S02E03.png Slow burn panicking S2E03 Spike with rolled checklist.png S2E03 Spike looking at checklist.png|"Triple check checklist to make sure we didn't miss anything when we double checked the checklist!" S2E03 Spike check.png|"Uh, check!" S2E03 Spike with hand hurt.png|Oh, what happened? Spike Claw Cramp S2E3.png|Claw cramp, that's what happened. S2E03 Twilight with cupcakes.png|"Good thing we don't have anything to report to Princess Celestia this week." S2E03 Twilight and Spike.png|"I don't think I can write another word!" S2E03 Twilight worried face.png Twilight haven't sent a letter S2E3-W3.png|"We haven't sent a letter to Princess Celestia this week?!" Bandage Spike S2E03.png|That bandage won't stay for long Spike bad... S2E3.png S2E03 Twilight 'Of course it's bad'.png|"Of course it's bad!" S2E03 Twilight talking.png|"I'm supposed to send Princess Celestia a letter every week,..." S2E03 Twilight talking 2.png|"...telling her about a lesson I learned about friendship!" Overwhelmed Spike S02E03.jpg|Spike is overwhelmed S2E03 Twilight 'not every 10 days'.png|"Not every 10 days," S2E03 Twilight 'Every!'.png|"Every!" S2E03 Twilight 'Single!'.png|"Single!" S2E03 Twilight 'Week!'.png|"Week!" S2E03 Twilight levitating the books.png|Twilight trying to find the calendar. S2E03 Twilight trying to find calendar.png|"Where's my calendar? Where's my calendar?!" S2E03 Spike reaching in the drawer.png|Oh, he's got something. S2E03 Spike with calendar.png|Ah, there's the calendar! S2E03 Spike getting pulled away.png S2E03 Twilight looking at calendar.png|"When did we send the last one?" S2E03 Spike 'last Tuesday'.png|"Last...Tuesday?" S2E03 Twilight with calendar.png|"And today is...?" S2E03 Cross.png|"Tuesday?" S2E03 Twilight face.png|The most popular "Eeek! face" in the whole series. S2E03 Twilight running fast.png|"Nononononono..." S2E03 Twilight looking through window.png|"...nonononono!" Twilight realizing she will be tardy S2E3.png|Tardy! S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall1.png|I'd watch your back Pinkie... Spike's onto you Spike breaks 4th wall s2ep03.png S2E03 Twilight 'Tar-dy'.png|"Tar-dy, Spike!" Dramatic Sparkle.png|Dramatic Sparkle is dramatic S2E03 Twilight covering in blanket.png Spike calming Twilight down S2E3.png|Spike tries to calm a panicking Twilight S2E03 Spike pointing.png S2E03 Twilight looking at Spike.png S2E03 Twilight on the bed.png|"I'm afraid I have to take that chance, Spike." S2E03 Twilight on the bed 2.png|"This is the ruler of Equestria we're all talking about." S2E03 Spike looking at Twilight.png|"What if instead she starts thinking I'm not taking my studies on friendship seriously?" S2E03 Spike and Twilight.png|"Well, why wouldn't you pass-" S2E03 Twilight 'she's my teacher'.png|"She's my teacher." S2E03 Spike facepalm.png|"They sent them back to grade!" S2E03 Twilight looking at Spike 2.png|"But she won't just send me back a grade." S2E03 Twilight 'magic kindergarten'.png|"She'll send me back to... magic kindergarten." Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png|Twilight imagining being placed back in Magical Kindergarten. (Alicorn filly in back of room) S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall2.png|An unimpressed Spike Spike breaks 4th wall again s2ep03.png S2E03 Spike with scared Twilight.png S2E03 Spike 'I've ever heard'.png|"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" S2E03 Spike talking.png|"You're not going to be sent back to magic kindergarten." S2E03 Spike.png|Spike being proud. S2E03 Spike looking at Twilight 2.png|"Because I'm going to solve a friend's problem..." S2E03 Twilight is talking.png|"...and get that letter to Princess Celestia..." S2E03 Twilight 'before sundown'.png|"...before sundown!" S2E03 Spike sigh.png S2E03 Twilight 'So...'.png|"So..." S2E03 Twilight asking Spike.png|"...got any problems, troubles, conundrums,..." S2E03 Twilight asking Spike 2.png|"...or any other sort of issues, major or minor,..." S2E03 Twilight asking Spike 3.png|"...that I as a..." S2E03 Twilight asking Spike 4.png|"...good friend can help you solve?" S2E03 Spike thinking.png|Spike thinking Twilight Sparkle Smile S2E3.png|Spike still thinking S2E03 Spike thinking 2.png|Still thinking S2E03 Spike thinking 3.png|'Still' thinking S2E03 Spike 'I got nothing'.png|Sorry Twi, he got nothing. S2E03 Twilight upset.png|Err, whatever... S2E03 Twilight 'then it looks like'.png|Because I'm going to find somepony who has a friendship problem. S2E03 Twilight leaving.png|And off I go! S2E03 Spike looking at Twilight leaving.png S2E03 Spike touching his head.png|"Ugh..." S2E03 Spike 'This won't end well'.png|"This won't end well." Looking for a pony to help Twilight walking S02E03.png Minuette id.png|A closeup shot of Minuette S2E03 Twilight trotting.png|"You still have plenty of time to get that letter to Princess Celestia!" S2E03 Twilight 'Has to be somepony'.png|"Has to be somepony..." S2E03 Twilight 'who needs the help'.png|"...who needs the help..." S2E03 Twilight 'of a good friend'.png|"...of a good friend. S2E03 Twilight hears screaming.png|That screaming sounds familiar. Twilight sparkling S02E03.png|I found it!!! Twilight Sparkle Bucking Door S2E3.png|Twilight comes to the rescue. S2E03 Twilight at the door.png|"Don't worry, Rarity! I'm here!" S2E03 Rarity on table.png|"Why me-e-e-e-e-ee..." S2E03 Rarity 'Why'.png|"Why?!" S2E03 Rarity 'Why' 2.png|"Why"?! S2E03 Rarity 'Why' 3.png|"Why-y?!" S2E03 Rarity 'Of all the worst things'.png|"Of all the worst things that could happen!" S2E03 Rarity 'This is'.png|"This is..." S2E03 Rarity 'The!'.png|"The!" S2E03 Rarity 'Worst!'.png|"Worst!" S2E03 Rarity 'Possible!'.png|"Possible!" Super Rarity close-up this is the worst possible thing.png|"Thing!" S2E03 Twilight's eye sparkling.png|Yes, a problem! S2E03 Twilight asking Rarity what happened.png|"What happened?" S2E03 Twilight 'Are you alright'.png|"Are you alright?" S2E03 Rarity lost ribbon.png|"I lost my diamond encrusted purple ribbon!" S2E03 Rarity 'I have searched'.png|"I have searched..." Rarity sad in air high and low low and high.png|"...high..." S2E03 Rarity 'searched low'.png|"...and I searched low." Rarity sad on ground puppy face low and high high and low.png|And low again. S2E03 Rarity depressed.png Rarity Dramatic Sofa Time S2E3.png|The floors are not clean enough to lie on. S2E03 Rarity lying on a sofa.png|"Anywhe-e-e-e-ere!" Twilight super happy sparkle eyes rarity pout.png|An opportunity knocks for Twilight Sparkle, or in this case, cries for her. Rarity lay down crying S2E3.png|Of all the things I lost. Rarity lay down crying 2.png|Whyyyyy! Twilight never fear S2E3-W3.png|"Never fear, Rarity." S2E03 Twilight with sunburst in background.png|"As your friend, I will do my best to help you fi-" Rarity oh there it is! S02E03.png|"Oh, there it is..." S2E03 Rarity found ribbon.png|Looks like the search won't be necessary. Rarity found it s2ep03.png|Rarity recovers her, oh, so precious ribbon. S2E03 Twilight in the back.png|"So, you just lost your ribbon? S2E03 Rarity with scissor.png|"And now you found it?" S2E03 Rarity 'yeah'.png|"Yeah". Or as Big Mac says, "Eeyup." S2E03 Twilight 'nothing else is'.png|"And nothing else is..." S2E03 Twilight 'bothering you'.png|"...bothering you?" S2E03 Twilight 'nothing that I'.png|"Nothing that I..." S2E03 Twilight 'as a good friend'.png|"...as a good friend can help you solve." S2E03 Twilight smiling.png|That face means "Please". S2E03 Rarity 'There is one thing'.png|"There is one thing." Rarity Duckface S2E3.png|That's a nice duck face Rarity. Twilight Excited S2E3.png|Twilight: excited at the chance to help. S2E03 Rarity and Twilight looking at measuring tape.png|The measuring tape is right there, can you get it? S2E03 Twilight looking at measuring tape.png|"Um, okay." S2E03 Twilight sigh.png S2E03 Bringing measuring tape to Rarity.png|Here you go. S2E03 Rarity 'is there something'.png|"Is there something bother-" Rarity is something bother S2E3-W3.png S2E03 Rarity noticed Twilight gone.png|Where did she go? Twilight_walking2_S02E03.png Rainbow dash demolition karate kick round house rainbow PAWNCH.png|Everypony goes Kung-Fu Fighting! S2E03 Hole.png S2E03 Rainbow Dash looking at barn.png S2E03 Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash the Fierce! S2E03 Rainbow Dash shaking.png S2E03 Rainbow Dash about to hit barn.png|I got you, barn! Applejack3 S02E03.png Applejack4 S02E03.png|Applejack takes cover. S2E03 Applejack looking back.png Rainbow Dash Karate Chop S2E3.png|Demolishing the barn. Rainbow Dash kicking S02E03.png|Rainbow smash! Rainbow Dash Biting Wood S2E3.png|Even her teeth are lethal! S2E03 Rainbow Dash throwing piece of wood.png S2E03 Piece of wood thrown away.png Twilight Sparkle Near Miss S2E3.png S2E03 Twilight sees Rainbow destroying barn.png|"What in the world!" S2E03 Twilight 'must be angry'.png|"Rainbow must be angry..." S2E03 Twilight 'with Applejack'.png|"...with Applejack." S2E03 Twilight 'hate her guts'.png|"She must hate her guts!" S2E03 Twilight eye sparkle.png|"How wonderful!" Twilight wonderful! S2E3-W3.png S2E03 Rainbow Dash flying fast.png S2E03 Rainbow Dash being stopped.png|What happened? Rainbow Dash3 S02E03.png S2E03 Twilight 'I know you're'.png|"I know you're upset..." S2E03 Twilight 'upset with Applejack'.png|"...with Applejack..." S2E03 Twilight winking.png|"...but don't worry!" Twilight Stopping RD with Magic S2E03.png S2E03 Twilight 'good friend'.png|"...that I as a good friend..." S2E03 Rainbow Dash about to fall.png|"...could help you resolve your problem!" S2E03 Rainbow 'are you talking about'.png|"Uh, what are you talking about?" Twilight sparkle creeper.png|"Oh, Rainbow Dash." Twilight_Rainbow_S02E03.png|"You don't have to hide your feelings from me." Rainbow Dash2 S02E03.png|"I can tell you two must've had a terrible fight." Twilight Sparkle Psychologist S2E3.png|Tell me about your mother S2E03 Twilight patting Rainbow's head.png|Pat pat. Twilight sparkle mane hair in a bun therapy rainbow dash.png|"Now, why don't you tell me all about your issues with Applejack?" No issues with AJ S02E03.png|I don't have issues with Applejack Twilight_glasses_S02E03.png|"You don't" Twilight_Rainbow2_S02E03.png|"Then why are you destroying her property?" S2E03 Rainbow Dash 'she asked me to'.png|"Because she asked me to." Rainbow Dash S02E03.png|"Right, Applejack?" Applejack S02E03.png Applejack0 S02E03.png S2E03 Applejack 'get back to it'.png|"Get back to it, RD." S2E03 Rainbow 'you got it'.png|"You got it, boss!" Twi and Applejack S2E3.png S2E03 Rainbow Dash flying through circle of clouds.png S2E03 Rainbow ready to destroy barn.png S2E03 Twilight yelp.png Applejack and Twilight S02E03.png Rainbow Dash before impact S2E3.png|Rainbow Dash before the impact Rainbow Dash demolishing barn explosion cloud S2E03.jpg|Rainbow Dash demolishing the barn Rainbow dash nuke explosion.png|Atomic Rainboom S2E03 The remains of the barn.png Applejack yeah S02E03.png S2E03 Twilight with messy mane.png|The first stage of her messy mane. Twilight_walking3_S02E03.png|Her manes starting to get messy. S2E03 Twilight going to Fluttershy's home.png S2E03 Twilight looking.png|Now where is Fluttershy? S2E03 Twilight sees something.png|Huh? S2E03 Bear about to roar on Fluttershy.png|Oh, there she is...with a bear?! Fluttershy Bear Growl S2E3.png|Fluttershy Vs. bear. S2E03 Fluttershy going through under the bear.png S2E03 Bear looking under.png|Where is she? Fluttershy Bear Kick S2E3.png|Fluttershy kick! S2E03 Fluttershy grabbing bear's leg.png S2E03 Fluttershy pulling bear's leg.png Fluttershy Wrestling a Bear.png|The new ECW (Equestria Championship Wrestling) champion of the world. Winning by tapout! Fluttershy! S2E03 Twilight seeing Fluttershy 'fighting' a bear.png|What is going on? S2E03 Fluttershy stomping on bear.png S2E03 Bear with tears.png|Stop it, please. S2E03 Twilight surprised.png|Twilight pretty much mirrors our reaction to the whole scene. S2E03 Fluttershy about to break bear's neck.png|Finish Him! Fluttershy Wrestling Bear.png|OH, NECK CRACK!!! Fluttershy Bear K.O. S2E3.png|Fluttershy wins! Fatallity. S2E03 Twilight getting worried.png|Why would she..? S2E03 Twilight getting worried 2.png|Why did she have to stop being a scaredy pony today? Fluttershy Massaging Bear S2E3.png|A champion wrestler massager? That's something you don't see everyday! Worrying Twilight Sparkle coping S02E03.png|There are some Friendship problem out there. Got to be. S2E03 Twilight on the bench.png|"It's fine, it'll all be fine!" Twilight_hesitate_S02E03.png|There's not much time left!! S2E03 Twilight on the bench 2.png|Oh no! Twilight_tears_S02E03.png|I think I'm gonna cry... Twilight_panic_S02E03.png S2E03 Twilight 'You're a good student'.png|"You're a good student." S2E03 Twilight making a grin.png|"You can do this!" TwilightSparkleAlright S02E03.png|Telling her doubtful self to have some confidence... in herself. Twilight_talking_to_herself_S02E03.png Twilight_pushy_S02E03.png Twilight_pushy2_S02E03.png|You'd back away too if you saw a strange pony talking to her reflection on a puddle. Twilight Sparkle Stare Off S2E3.png Twilight and Spike Talking to Self S2E3.png|Is she talking...to herself? Twilight_staring_S02E03.png S2E03 Spike trying to get Twilight's attention.png|Hey, Twilight. You're still there? Twilight_snapout_S02E03.png|! S2E03 Twilight hearing something.png|I hear something. S2E03 Foals playing.png Fillys Laughing 1 S2E3.png|Stop it... Fillys Laughing 2 S2E3.png|...Stop laughing at me! S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall3.png|Spike to the rescue! Spike_snap_out_of_it!_S02E03.png|"Snap out of it!!!" Twilight_gasp_S02E03.png|*Gasp!* Spike_worried_S02E03.png Filly Girls Skip Rope S2E3.png Twilight_twitch_S02E03.png Twilight_eyes_covered_S02E03.png|I guess something's wrong with my eyes... Spike_box_S02E03.png|Quit freaking out and go to the picnic already! S2E03 Spike telling Twilight about picnic.png|You forgot about the picnic. Twilight Cupcakes S2E3.png|"The picnic!" S2E03 Spike creeped out.png|Spike's reaction is pretty much how the fans reacted to Twilight's craziness. S2E03 Twilight going with the cupcake box.png|"I should go see my friends!" S2E03 Spike 'Glad you've come'.png|"Glad you've come to your senses!" The picnic S2E03 Pinkie hopping with basket.png|Pinkie just doing what she does everyday. Pinkie Pie S02E03.png|Pinkie Pie's food is a lie. S2E03 Pinkie putting down basket.png|I wonder what's under that cloth. S2E03 Pinkie pulling cloth.png balloon_basket_S02E03.png|Pinkie's brought a basket with lots of balloons. balloon_picnic_S02E03.png|...and what does this mean...? picnic_S02E03.png|I guess there was no meaning after all. Rarity_searching_S02E03.png|Oh where is that thing?! S2E03 Rarity 'I did'.png|"I did!" Rarity_shocked_S02E03.png|Its missing!! Rainbow dash with sunglasses 20% cooler.png|Deal with it. S2E03 Rarity 'This is!' 2.png|Oh, here we go again. "This is!" S2E03 Rarity 'The!' 2.png|"The!" S2E03 Rarity 'Worst!' 2.png|"Worst!" S2E03 Rarity 'Possible!' 2.png|"Possible!" S2E03 Rarity 'Thing!' 2.png|"Thing!" Rarity Dramatic Sofa Time... again S2E3.png|Where does she get all of these?! S2E03 Rarity on sofa.png S2E03 Rarity on sofa 2.png staring_S02E03.png|...what? S2E03 Rarity 'You didn't expect'.png|"You didn't expect me..." Rarity didn't expect me S2E3-W3.png|"...to lay on the grass, did you?" S2E03 Rainbow Dash putting on sunglasses.png|Dash turning on her swag. Rainbow Dash chillin' S02E03.png cupcakes_crushed_S02E03.png|Doh!! You crushed those cupcakes! Twilight_donkey_S02E03.png|''Donkey Squeel'' Main 5 ponies looking at worried Twilight S02E03.png|Twilight's friends are unsure about her behavior S2E03 Applejack and Rainbow looking at Twilight.png|What happened to you, Twilight? S2E03 Applejack 'You alright'.png|"You alright, hun?" S2E03 Twilight's friends surprised.png|"No!" S2E03 Twilight 'not alright'.png|"I am not alright!" Sad Twilight D'aww S2E3.png S2E03 Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash.png S2E03 Twilight 'just terrible'.png|"It's just terrible." S2E03 Twilight's friends 'Yes'.png|Yes?! S2E03 Twilight 'Simply awful'.png|"Simply awful." S2E03 Twilight's friends 'Yes' 2.png|"Yes?!" S2E03 Twilight 'need your help'.png|It's the most horrific trouble I've ever been in and I really really really need your help!" S2E03 Twilight's friends 'Yes' 3.png|"Yes?!" S2E03 Twilight telling friends.png|"My letter to Princess Celestia is almost overdue, ..." S2E03 Twilight 'learn anything about'.png|"...and I haven't learned anything about..." S2E03 Twilight 'Friendship!'.png|"...friendship!" Applejack rolling eyes S2E03.png|Worried over nothing Main 5 - Twilight S02E03.png S2E03 Twilight making sounds.png S2E03 Twilight 'has happened'.png|"Something awful has happened!" Rarity Tea Face S2E3.png S2E03 Twilight and Rarity.png|"...I'll be tardy!" S2E03 Twilight putting hoof on Applejack.png|"Tardy!" S2E03 Fluttershy giggling.png|Hehe, what is she talking about? S2E03 Twilight red face.png|I'm serious. S2E03 Applejack pushing Twilight's hoof.png|"But it looks like somepony's gettin' themselves all worked up over nothin'." S2E03 Twilight 'not nothing'.png|"This is not nothing!" S2E03 Twilight 'this is everything'.png|"This is everything!" S2E03 Twilight putting hoof on Rainbow.png|"I need you guys to help me..." S2E03 Twilight putting hoof on Fluttershy.png|"...find somepony with a problem I can fix..." S2E03 Twilight with face up.png|"...before sundown!" S2E03 Twilight 'depends on it'.png|"My whole life depends on it!" Pinkie scared of Twilight S2E3.png|Not taking Twilight seriously. Pinkie not taking Twilight seriously S2E3.png|Can Pinkie's randomness really compare to Twilight's paranoia? S2E03 Twilight's friends.png|Stop your worrying and just relax. S2E03 Twilight groan.png|UUGH! S2E03 Twilight walking away.png|Screw you ponies! S2E03 Twilight groan 2.png|The groan has been doubled! S2E03 Fluttershy and Applejack.png|"Wow. I've never seen Twilight so upset before." Rarity what a drama queen S2E3-W3.png|"Ugh! What a Drama Queen." Rarity Drama Queen S2E3.png Rarity relatively speaking S2E3-W3.png Rarity Smug S2E3.png|"...relatively speaking." *Smug* Enchanting Smarty Pants and the big fight S2E03 Twilight looking through the window.png|"The clock is ticking, Twilight!" The Clock.PNG|The Clock Twilight running out of time 2 S2E3.PNG|IS Clock is ticking S02E03.png|TICKING!! S2E03 Twilight weird face.png|Would Twilight get over with her fears and stop looking crazy? S2E03 Twilight 'keep it together'.png|"Keep it together." S2E03 Twilight 'if i can't'.png|"If I can't find a friendship problem..." S2E03 Twilight with messed up mane.png Lesson zero treasure chest.png|"...I'll make a friendship problem!" Twilight opening chest S02E03.png|This is the perfect plan. Bird in Nest S2E3.png|OH look, a nice bird's nest! (sarcasm) Twilight Sparkle with a bird's nest on her head S2E03.png|Twilight and her weird looking grin. 2x3 InsaneGiggling.png|"Hnhnhnhnnn!" My target.PNG|Ooooh! The perfect targets! CMC playing S02E03.png|Crusaders playing peacefully Scootaloo Derp.png|The ball seems heavier than usual... S2E03 Ball.png|What is going on with the ball? S2E03 Ball becomes bigger.png|Why is the ball getting bigger? _s.2_eps.3_twilight_CMC.png|Oh, because of Twilight 2x3 HiGirls.png|"Hi giiiirls!" (twitch twitch) S2E03 Apple Bloom 'hi Twilight'.png|Um, Apple Bloom, I think you should run away with your friends... S2E03 CMC looking at Twilight.png|...because of that. Twilight freaking out S2E3.png|Twilight's crazy close up S2E03 Closeup of Twilight's face.png|"Oh great, just great." 2x3 ScaryTwilight.png|Seriously, Twilight, you're starting to scare us... S2E03 Twilight looking at Apple Bloom.png|So, you girls don't have any friendship problems?! 2x3 HighTwilight.png|I am so crazy! Twilight Sparkle and Scootaloo S02E03.png|Scootaloo is scared... Twilight Sparkle Smart Pants S2E3.png|Twilight has not slept since yesterday morning. Twilight and Mrs Smarty Pants S02E03 .png|Twilight, are you interested in dolls? S2E03 Smarty Pants being shown to CMC.png|Smarty Pants: Girls, take me with you, ... S2E03 Smarty Pants.png|...please. S2E03 Scootaloo 'she's...great'.png|"She's...great." S2E03 Apple Bloom 'Yeah. Great.'.png|"Yeah. Great." S2E03 Sweetie Belle 'like her'.png|"I really like her..." S2E03 Sweetie Belle 'mane'.png|"...mane?" S2E03 Twilight 'she even comes'.png|"She even comes..." S2E03 Scootaloo given a notebook.png|"...with her own notebook..." S2E03 Sweetie Belle given a quill.png|"...and quill." S2E03 Twilight and Smarty Pants.png|"So you could pretend she's doing her homework." TwilightSparkleinsane S02E03.png|Didn't know a pony's neck could bend that way... S2E03 Scootaloo 'great'.png|"She's...great." S2E03 Apple Bloom 'great'.png|"Yeah. Great." I really like her mane? S2E3.png|I really like her.... S2E03 Sweetie Belle 'mane' 2.png|"...mane?" CMC seeing Twilight dramatic S2E3-W3.png S2E03 Twilight, Smarty Pants and CMC.png Twilight Sparkle Crazy S2E3.png Scootaloo Cuckoo Cuckoo S2E3.png|Scootaloo thinks Twilight has gone loco. S2E03 CMC surprised.png|Gah, you scared us! S2E03 Apple Bloom talking.png|I think you should play it, Sweetie Belle, 'cause you like her mane. S2E03 Sweetie Belle 'nonono'.png|Nononono. S2E03 Scootaloo and Smarty Pants.png|Scootaloo should play with it. S2E03 Scootaloo 'I'd love to'.png|"I'd love to..." S2E03 Scootaloo 'but um'.png|"...but um." S2E03 Sweetie Belle pushing Apple Bloom.png|"You take her, Apple Bloom." S2E03 Scootaloo pulling Apple Bloom's mane.png S2E03 Apple Bloom holding Sweetie Belle off.png|"Applejack says it's important to share." S2E03 Twilight thinking of something.png|Think, Twilight, think! Twilight Sparkle Evil Face S2E3.png|''"Excellent"'' S2E03 Twilight 'going to like'.png|"You are going to like Smarty Pants.' S2E03 Twilight 'more than anything'.png|"And you're gonna like her more than anything." S2E03 Twilight casting spell.png|Spell casting, engaging! S2E03 Enchanting Smarty Pants.png|By the magical power of Twilight Sparkle, you will love her even more than everything! Mssmartypantsep3s2.png|Miss Smarty Pants with her Don't Want, Do Need spell on. Scootaloo wide eyed S2E3-W3.png Scootaloo Doll Love S2E3.png|"I want it!" Apple Bloom Doll Love S2E3.png|"I need it!" Sweetie Belle Doll Love S2E3.png|"I really like her mane!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders charmed S02E03.png|The CMC fall under the Smarty Pants spell S2E03 CMC all eyes on Smarty Pants.png S2E03 CMC fighting.png S2E03 Twilight looking at CMC fighting.png|"The 'want it, need it' spell." Twilight works everytime S2E3-W3.png|"Works every time." Twilight ok ok break S2E3-W3.png|Twilight Sparkle is here to save the day!.... That she ruined. S2E03 Twilight Sparkle.png|"I think we can all see that there is an important lesson to be learned here about-" S2E03 Twilight getting pushed away.png Twilight after hit S2E3-W3.png S2E03 Twilight 'C'mon girls'.png|"C'mon girls." S2E03 Twilight looking at CMC fighting 2.png|"Don't you think we need to share?" S2E03 Apple Bloom 'no way'.png|"No way!" S2E03 Twilight groan 3.png S2E03 Twilight enters the fight.png|Give me back that doll, you girls! 2x3 TwilightMacintoshCrash.png|Thrown into Big Macintosh Twilight asks Big Mac for help S2E03.png|Big Macintosh, I need your help S2E03 Twilight pointing at CMC fighting.png|You have to get that doll from those girls! Big Macintosh Eeyup S2E3-W3.png|eeyup... Big Mac getting doll S2E03.png|Big Macintosh about to take the doll BigMacintosh2.png|Easy In... BigMacintosh3.png|... Easy Out. S2E03 Twilight thanking Big Macintosh.png|Thank you. S2E03 Twilight about to take doll.png|Now you can give me that doll back and everything will be fine. Big Mac is charmed S2E03.png|Big Macintosh is charmed Twilight face hoof not groomed bed-head.png Mayor Shock 1 S2E3.png Pursued Big Mac S2E03.png|Big Mac is pursued Mayor Shock 2 S2E3.png Dizzy_Medley_BonBon_S02E03.png Bon-Bon back ground bg ponies love stuffed animal doll plushie smary pants.png|That incredible, amazing doll! Merry_BonBon_S02E03.png What A Lucky Smarty Pants.png|Maybe next time, Big Macintosh S2E03 Big Macintosh with Smarty Pants.png|You ponies will never get this doll! Twilight_can't_reach_S02E03.png Twilight_can't_reach2_S02E03.png Mayor_gimme_that!_S02E03.png|"Gimme that!!" Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png|Mayor loves Miss Smarty Pants S2E03 Mayor running with Smarty Pants.png|This is mine! Mayor_escape_S02E03.png Big Macintosh ponies explosion S2E3.png|Big Macintosh causes an explosion of ponies. Big Macintosh Nope S2E3.png|...Nope Twilight what I've done S2E3-E3.png Applejack under tree cowboy hat hay wheat in mouth snooze sleeping resting zzz shoe zzz shoe.png Applejack chi...huh S02E03.png Applejack1 S02E03.png S2E03 Applejack hears something.png|"Y'all hear that?" S2E03 Ponies running.png S2E03 Applejack and Pinkie seeing ponies chasing.png|"What in the name of all things oats 'n apples..." S2E03 Applejack 'going on here'.png|"...is going on here?" Derpy Hooves Derpy Heart Eyes S2E3.png|Derpy Hooves is in love. Wind Whistler Mayor Smarty Pants 1 s02e03.png Wind Whistler Mayor Smarty Pants 2 s02e03.png Wind Whistler Mayor Smarty Pants 3 s02e03.png Wind Whistler Dizzy Twister Smarty Pants 1 s02e03.png Wind Whistler Dizzy Twister Smarty Pants 2 s02e03.png Wind Whistler Dizzy Twister Smarty Pants 3 s02e03.png Dashie is not amused.png|ಠ_ಠ Rainbow_Dash_eyes_S02E03.png|Uh oh...looks like Rainbow Dash's gonna be infect-- S2E03 Twilight closing Rainbow's eyes.png|"Don't look at it!" Twilight covering Rainbow's eyes S2E3.png|"Don't look at what?" S2E03 Twilight shielding Rarity's eyes.png|"My Smarty Pants doll!" brawl_S02E03.png|Brawl all over Ponyville. Bon Bon Lyra Heartstrings s02e03.png S2E03 Twilight on the ground.png|"I had nothing to report to Princess Celestia!" S2E03 Twilight 'the day is almost over'.png|"The day is almost over!" S2E03 Applejack 'not almost'.png|"Not almost." Twilight_doomed_S02E03.png|Oh I'm doomed... uh-oh_S02E03.png|"Twilight Sparkle!!!" Princess Celestia Disappointed S2E3.png|Now look what you've done, Twilight! Princess Celestia is mad at you! oh_my_S02E03.png|Oh mah stars... Celestia_flash_S02E03.png|One flash will stop everything. Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|The pairings after the fight. Derpy Hooves Stare Off S2E3.png|Epic Stare Off Derpy Mayor wrestling S2E03.png|Well this is awkward Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png|Let us never speak of this again S2E03 Mayor stepping on Smarty Pants.png BigMacintosh5.png|Nopony's looking, right? BigMacintosh_Smartypants S02E03.png|Big Macintosh and Smarty Pants re-united. Twilight_crouching_S02E03.png uh-oh2_S02E03.png|This ain't gonna be good... Celestia disappoint S02E03.png|Celestia is not happy with Twilight Twilight_goodbye_S02E03.png|Goodbye everypony... Twilight_tearful_S02E03.png|"If you care to visit, I'll be in magic kindergarten." S2E03 Twilight walking away depressed.png|"Back in Canterlot." worried_S02E03.png S2E03 Pinkie 'never gonna see'.png|"We're never gonna see Twilight..." S2E03 Pinkie putting hoof on face.png|"...again." S2E03 Applejack and Pinkie.png|"What are we gonna do, y'all?" Rarity how could this happen.png|"How could this happen?!" S2E03 Rarity 'This is!' 3.png|Well, that's the third time. "This is!" S2E03 Rarity 'The!' 3.png|"The!" S2E03 Rarity 'Worst!' 3.png|"Worst!" S2E03 Rarity 'Possible!' 3.png|"Possible!" S2E03 Rarity 'Thing!' 3.png|"Thing!" S2E03 Friends looking at Rarity.png|"What?" Rarity drama queen S02E03.png|"I really mean it this time!" In the library S2E03 Spike at bookshelf.png|Oh no, Twilight is going to get busted. S2E03 Twilight talking to Princess Celestia.png|"I'm supposed to send you a letter about friendship every week. I missed the deadline." 2x3 TwilightAndCelestiaTalk.png|"I'm a bad student." S2E03 Twilight face down.png|"I'm...tardy." S2E03 Princess Celestia talking.png|"I don't have to get a letter every week to know that." Twilight_crouching2_S02E03.png S2E03 Twilight's friends opening door.png|Just in time! S2E03 Rainbow Dash rolling.png|Entering the library, Rainbow Dash style! Rainbow_Dash_stop!_S02E03.png|Now it's Rainbow Dash's turn to save the day! Please Don't Punish Her S2E3.png|Twilight's friends realize their mistake and come to help her S2E03 Celestia 'I'm listening'.png|"I'm listening." Fluttershy_confess_S02E03.png S2E03 Rainbow Dash explaining.png|"But we thought that the thing she was worrying about..." Rainbow, Twilight and Pinkie S02E03.png|"...wasn't worth worrying about." Applejack worried S02E03.png Applejack_confess_S02E03.png Rarity_confess_S02E03.png Princess_Celestia_doesnt_care_S02E03.png|I'm listening... Fluttershy_confess2_S02E03.png S2E03 Princess Celestia.png|Well, it is decided. 2x3 PoniesCelestia.png|A little proposition for you all S2E03 Rarity and Rainbow Dash.png|"Mmhmm." S2E03 Twilight in Celestia's shadow.png 2x3 WeGotADeal.png S2E03 Celestia 'from this day forth'.png|"From this day forth, I would like you all to report to me your findings on the magic of friendship, ..." 2x3 WeCanDoIt.png|All of us? 2x3 WhenYouFindIt.png|"When, and ONLY when, you happen to discover them." 2x3 Yay.png|Yay! S2E03 Twilight with a grin.png|This changes everything. 2x3 CelestiaBalcony.png S2E03 Twilight and Princess Celestia.png|"Your friend Spike made me aware that you were letting your fears get the best of you." S2E03 Spike looking.png|She sees me?! Better go away. S2E03 Twilight's friends looking.png S2E03 Celestia 'expecting some mail'.png|"I'm expecting some mail." S2E03 Twilight looking at Celestia flying.png|And everything is good. S2E03 Spark of lights.png|Let's write that letter, shall we? S2E03 Applejack 'take a letter'.png|"Spike, take a letter." S2E03 Spike with quill and paper.png|All set. Twilight Hugs Spike S2E3.png|Aww how cute Main ponies Group Story S2E3.png|Storytime... Applejack giving her report S02E03.png| S2E03 Fluttershy telling lesson.png|"We learned that you should take your friends' worries seriously." S2E03 Rainbow telling lesson.png|"Even if you don't think that she has anything to worry about." S2E03 Rarity telling lesson.png|"And that you shouldn't let your worries turn a small problem..." S2E03 Pinkie telling lesson.png|"...into an enormously huge..." Pinkie Pie Supermare S2E3.png|"...entire-town-in-total-chaos..." S2E03 Pinkie landing.png|"...Princess-has-to-come-and-save-the-day problem." Applejack dictating to Spike S2E3.png Spike looking down at the letter S2E3.png Spike looking to the side S2E3.png Spike writing S2E3.png S2E03 Twilight looking at Spike writing.png|Spike, that's enough. Twilight shaking her head S2E3.png Main 6 ponies glaring at Spike S2E3.png S2E03 Spike crossing the letter.png|Oh well, guess I should just cross this. Main ponies Laughing S2E3.png Spike snorting S2E3.png|Spike's not pleased... Category:Season 2 episode galleries